


Stumble

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: It takes a moment of blind stumbling over his shoulder before Scott links their fingers together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Alex wiggles his tingling fingers, craning his neck to glance over his shoulder. Scott runs shaky hands over the bumpy jut of his spine, mouth twisted with anxiety.

"I trust you." Alex says as his hand comes to rest over his ass. 

"Will this hurt you?" Scott asks.

Alex sighs, sliding one arm from beneath his head. It takes a moment of blind stumbling over his shoulder before Scott links their fingers together.

"I already agreed to talk you through this, and I need it this way sometimes. But we can stop - there are other things to try, you know?"

The squeeze turns his fingertips purple.


End file.
